First Pet or New Toy ? - Evil X Flaky
by Cifer-feat-sisters.Co
Summary: " pilih salah satu... kau ingin kujadikan mainan atau peliharaan ?" pertanyaan macam apa itu , dua – duanya sangat mengerikan ... aku tidak mau jadi mainan , juga peliharaan... tapi aku tidak bisa membantahnya. / Evil X Flaky / Humanized / (suck at summary)


**WARNING : ini adalah FF tanpa Review ulang dari author a.k.a lil' sis Nita , jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan **

**Tanpa basa – basi ...Happy Reading :D**

**First****Pet****or New Toy ?**

**Starring :**

Fliqpy(evil) & Flaky

**Featuring :**

Flippy & Petunia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N : Kata –kata Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) akan selalu di – bold**

**Dan disini Fliqpy adalah kembaran Flippy , bukan Alter ego.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

###

Hanya aku yang selamat , seluruh keluargaku mati terbunuh….. aku melihat saat – saat mereka meregang nyawa , mereka mati tepat dihadapanku, darah menggenang , genangannya cukup menenggelamkan setengah ibu jariku, sungguh darah yang sangat banyak... sementara aku hanya terduduk ketakutan , seakan jantungku tidak lagi berdetak , aku hanya terdiam tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk abadi.

**xXxXx**

Sejak kejadian naas yang menimpa Flaky , Flaky tinggal bersama keluarga Flippy disebuah rumah di daerah sentral Happy Tree Town. Flaky tinggal bersama mereka sejak Flaky masih berumur enam tahun , kemudian ketika Flippy berumur enam belas tahun , Flippy dan saudara kembarnya- Fliqpy memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen , Flaky mulai tinggal bersama Flippy sejak saat itu… namun hanya sampai ketika Flippy mempunyai seorang kekasih , Flaky harus bisa berdiri diatas kedua kakinya.

**xXxXxX**

Musim dingin telah tiba , libur panjang telah menyambut dengan berbagai kenikmatan, musim dingin penuh cinta , kasih dan sayang , disertai kehangatan bagi mereka yang telah menemukan genggaman tangan sebuah pasangan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah , bermanik coklat-kemerahan, mengenakan _sweatshirt_ bergaris merah muda dan abu – abu , dibalut syal merah bermotif garis , serta celana jeans biru- Flaky , berjalan sendirian meyusuri jalan sepi dimana orang – orang jarang melintas.

Kenapa ia memilih jalan yang sepi , padahal ia takut sendirian ?

Flaky lebih tidak suka jika orang asing menatapnya daripada harus sendirian , karena ia merasa seolah orang – orang yang menatapnya , menggugat dirinya karena menjadi… dirinya. Cukup membingugkan kan'? setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Flaky , sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari orang banyak.

**Flaky point of view~**

"aku harus berusaha untuk hidup sendiri , aku tidak mungkin terus – menerus tinggal di apartemen Flippy... lagipula , kalau seandainya aku masih tinggal disana , saat melihatnya berduaan dengan Petunia , aku hanya akan terluka , dan bisa jadi akan ada salah paham antara aku , Flippy dan Petunia , tapi kalau Flippy memang bahagia bersama Petunia aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berusaha bahagia untuknya , dari awal aku dan Flippy memang hanya sahabat sejak kecil saja" kataku pelan pada diriku, semenjak Petunia sering mengunjungi Flippy(karena aku yakin Petunia adalah kekasihnya) aku harus menjauh dari Flippy , dan sore ini aku berniat untuk kembali ke apartemen lamaku , nyonya tanah disana memang baik , dia bahkan mengijinkanku tinggal disana kalau aku kembali nanti , tapi masalahku adalah… aku takut kalau seorang diri , aku tidak bisa hidup seorang diri.

**Flashback~**

**Third person POV**

**Flaky : enam tahun**

Hanya Flaky kecil yang selamat , seluruh keluarganya mati terbunuh….. didepan mata Flaky kecil yang polos terlihat saat – saat keluarganya meregang nyawa , mereka mati tepat dihadapannya, darah menggenang , genangan yang mampu menenggelamkan setengah ibu jari, sungguh darah yang sangat banyak... sementara itu Flaky kecil hanya terduduk ketakutan , hanya terdiam tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk abadi.

**xXxXx**

**Flaky : sepuluh tahun**

Di lorong gelap Flaky kecil tersesat , seorang diri , ketika itu ia dihadang oleh tiga orang penjahat yang bermaksud untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada dirinya. Flaky tidak bisa melawan , jika dibandingkan dengan tiga penjahat itu tubuh kecilnya bukanlah masalah besar. Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil ketakutan , sampai ketika Flippy datang bersama dengan seseorang , melawan ketiga penjahat itu dan kabur bersama Flaky yang ketakutan.

**Flashback end**

**Flaky point of view~**

Sejak kecil masa laluku tidaklah seindah anak – anak lainnya , Karena masa lalu seperti itu , aku sulit berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain , astaga lemahnya aku. Tapi kali ini akan aku coba hidup sendiri. Aku harus bisa melakukannya , kalau tidak .. entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku alami nantinya.

"hanya tinggal lima blok lagi aku sampai di apartemenku... semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi" gumamku , tapi lima blok itu masih lumayan jauh , dan aku harus melewati gang dimana para brandalan berkumpul , aku hanya bisa berharap.

**xXxXxX**

"ayolah hanya tinggal dua blok lagi , setelah itu pulang , lalu ke apartemen , dan bebas" gumamku pelan , aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Tapi apa yang kuharapkan tidak pernah terjadi...

Tiba – tiba ada yang menarikku dari belakang , menggenggam tanganku sangat kecang , mataku ditutup oleh sesuatu-yang-sepertinya-adalah-kain , aku juga tidak bisa berteriak , mulutku disumpal oleh sesuatu , entahlah , aku sudah ketakutan , apa hal yang dulu akan terulang lagi ?... oh tuhan ...jangan sampai hal seperti itu terulang lagi cukuplah satu kali saja aku merasakan kengerian seperti itu , aku tidak mau lagi. air mataku mengalir membasahi wajahku , aku mohon siapapun tolong aku.

**XxXxX**

Mereka dengan kasar melempar diriku ke tanah , sampai aku meringis kesakitan , sebenarnya siapa mereka dan apa mau mereka !?

SREET !

Mereka membuka secara kasar penutup mataku , pandangan mataku masih buram , setelah pandanganku mulai jelas , aku bisa melihat tiga sosok yang telah menyekapku.

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar , rupanya aku disekap disebuah gang yang sepi juga gelap.

Aku gemetar , aku ketakutan… sangat …setengah mati , aku ingin pulang , aku lebih baik kembali ke tempat Flippy kalau seandainya hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Air mataku masih megalir , aku bisa mendengar mereka tertawa , aku tidak peduli itu. 'AKU INGIN PULANG !' aku berteriak dalam pikiranku. Aku mohon siapapun selamatkan aku.

"wah...wah... gadis ini menangis rupanya...kau tahu kenapa kami menangkapmu ?" seseorang dari mereka berbisik tepat disamping telingaku.

Aku menggeleng , aku tidak bisa bicara sepatah katapun karena mulutku disumpal oleh kain , aku sama sekali tidak tahu motif mereka , seingatku aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada siapapun.

"JANGAN PURA – PURA BODOH ! KAU TAHU BEBERAPA TAHUN LALU , TEMANMU MELAKUKAN HAL KEJAM PADA KAMI" dia berteriak sambil menujukkan luka di matanya , serta tangan kirinya yang-cacat , aku yakin laki – laki didekatku sangat marah , bahkan dia mencekik leherku ... aku .. aku jadi sulit bernafas ukh...nafasku tercekat.

Sebenarnya siapa yang mereka maksud ? meskipun aku tidak punya banyak teman , tapi aku yakin temanku tidak akan melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. tunggu…. Tidak... ada satu orang yang bisa melakukannya... ya.. aku ingat ,kejadian waktu itu , yang membawaku kabur adalah Flippy , dan yang menghadang para penjahat ... adalah ... kembaran Flippy , Fliqpy ! aku melupakannya ... hanya karena Fliqpy mirip sekali dengan Flippy , aku melupakannya , yang aku ingat hanyalah kilau matanya yang berwarna keemasan... aku sangat bodoh sampai bisa lupa padanya.

"langsung bunuh saja gadis itu" aku terlonjak oleh kata – kata yang kudegar dari salah seorang dari mereka, lelaki berambut coklat

"apa asyiknya langsung dibunuh... lebih baik kita 'bermain' dengannya dulu... setelah puas barulah kita bunuh hihihi" kata – kata lelaki berambut hitam barusan membuatku merinding ... aku tahu betul apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bermain' , aku harap seseorang dapat menolongku .. siapapun sebelum permainan dimulai , aku memejamkan mata , terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku , aku masih tidak berani membuka mata.

Tiba – tiba

Breet !

Aku merasakan ada yang merobek bajuku , aku berusaha berontak , tapi kedua tanganku terikat , juga kakiku tertahan oleh genggeman kuat tangan mereka.

Hmmfh(jangan)…mmmf(kumohon)… ! aku tidak bisa berteriak , aku juga tidak bisa berontak dan lepas dari genggaman mereka.

"apakah bra itu juga harus kulepas ?" tanya seseorang , astaga jangan ! kumohon ... aku tidak ingin kalian melihatku setengah telanjang , aku tidak mau ! air mataku mengalir makin deras lewat mataku yang tertutup.

"jangan , biarkan bra manisnya, lalu lepas saja celana jeans yang menggangu itu ahahaha !" aku terkejut , sangat terkejut, alih – alih melepas bra mereka malah berniat melepas celana jeans-ku , itu bahkan lebih buruk , aku berontak berusaha menendang – nendang mereka yang menggenggam kakiku , tapi hasilnya nihil , mereka lebih kuat dariku … apa aku harus pasrah saja !?

Disini tidak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong... Flippy … Fliqpy ... kalau bisa selamatkanlah aku, hey kalian berdua... kita ini teman sejak kecil kan' ? hanya kalianlah yang bisa aku percaya , kalian bisa menjadi sandaranku , hanya kalian yang matanya mampu kutatap , juga hanya kalianlah yang menatapku dengan tulus(hanya Flippy kurasa) tanpa ada perasaan gugat – menggugat atau apapun itu , aku hanya pasrah … sungguh aku gadis yang menyedihkan.

**xXxXxX**

aku merasakan gerakan mereka terhenti , tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun , hanya samar – samar suara sesuatu , entahlah aku terlalu panik ,dan para penjahat itu ...? ada apa sebenarnya ? apa aku harus membuka mata ?

takut – takut aku membuka mata , yang kudapati adalah , tiga orang terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala dan leher mereka , sudah pasti aku kaget , mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku , sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan … siapa yang melakukan hal semengerikan ini ?

menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku , sesosok-yang-sepertinya-adalah-laki-laki , datang menghampiriku yang masih terduduk dengan tangan terikat. Dia berdiri dihadapanku , namun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya , yang kulihat hanyalah rambut hijau miliknya , dan juga... sebilah pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Apa dia juga akan membunuhku !? apa dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kepada para penjahat itu !? arrgh... aku takut ! pikiranku jadi kacau begini ... tubuhku juga tidak berhenti gemetar.

Seketika dia berjongkok agar dapat se-level dengan wajahku , agar aku-atau-dia bisa melihat wajah kami satu sama lain.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah jaket abu – abu , lalu kemeja hijau kemudian syal berwarna oranye bermotif kotak yang terkalung dilehernya serta celana jeans hitam, dan yang kulihat berikutnya adalah... wajah itu , mirip dengan Flippy , tetapi aku tahu laki – laki ini bukanlah Flippy , aku tahu siapa Flippy … lagipula warna bola matanya , bukanlah hijau cerah .. melainkan berwarna emas , pandangannya juga tidaklah selembut Flippy , melainkan pandangan siaga , juga tajam bak seekor elang yang sedang mencari buruan.

"**berhentilah menyeretku kedalam masalahmu , gadis manis"** menyeringai , dia angkat bicara , suaranya membuatku merinding ketakutan , begitu dalam dan terdengar kejam , meskipun begitu aku tetap saja bersyukur ia datang dan menolongku(entah ini baik atau buruk).

Fliqpy kemudian melepaskan sumpalan kain yang sedari tadi ada di mulutku , namun aku tidak mampu untuk berkata – kata... aku masih takut mengingat akan kejadian tadi , aku hanya bisa menangis sambil membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku.

"**tetaplah disini gadis manis , aku akan segera kembali "** aku melihatnya sekilas ,dia berkata sambil pergi agak menjauh dariku , entahlah mungkin dia ada sedikit keperluan yang membutuhkan privasi. Dan satu yang pasti bagaimana aku akan beranjak dari sini kalau aku bahkan sangat ketakutan setengah mati ! satu – satunya cara agar aku aman adalah bersama dengan Fliqpy , yah... sementara ini , mungkin.

**xXxXxX**

**Third person POV**

Sementara itu Fliqpy...sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan Flippy lewat telepon genggamnya

(A/N : Flippy = italic / Fliqpy :** Bold**)

"**dia sudah kutemukan ... sekarang apalagi..." **ucap Flqpy kesal.

"_kalau begitu antarkan dia ke apartemenku .. aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan mengingat dia sangat takut sendirian" _kata Flippy.

"**heh , kau tahu itu tapi malah membiarkannya pergi sendirian " **balas Fliqpy dengan dingin.

"_aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi kalau aku tahu dia akan pergi sendirian" _ucap Flippy dengan nada agak menyesal.

"**tch... iya .. iya akan kubawa dia ke apartemenmu..dalam keadaan mati mungkin , atau dalam keadaan setengah mati , ahahaha**_**" **_balas Fliqpy sambil tertawa sadis.

"_jangan sampai kau berani menyakitinya ! " _bentak Flippy.

"**oh... apa pedulimu , biarkan saja Flaky , toh kau sudah punya Petunia dalam genggamanmu , setidaknya berikan aku Flaky untuk kujadikan mainan " **ledek Fliqpy.

"_aku akan membiarkan siapapun menjadi mainanmu , Fliqpy , tapi jika itu harus Flaky aku tidak akan membiarkannya , kau juga tahu kan' dia itu gadis yang seperti apa ...kalau kau menjadikannya mainan maka tidak akan ada perlawanan , bukankah kau ingin menemukan mainan yang bisa berontak atau melawan...? "_ jelas Flippy.

"**oww... kau mengenal diriku dengan sangat baik , Flippy" **balas Fliqpy dengan sarkastik.

"_berhentilah bercanda Fliqpy , aku serius , kita sudah mengenal Flaky bahkan sejak kita masih kecil kau pasti masih punya ingatan – ingatan saat kita bersama dulu kan'? "_ kata Flippy , sekarang dengan nada serius tepat seperti apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"**ya... ya... kenapa kau cerewet sekali , dan kau tahu ? aku rasa Flaky tidak mengenaliku , dari reaksinya tadi aku berasumsi bahwa ia hanya mengingat namaku , dia mencampur adukan antara ingatannya tentang dirimu juga diriku... sehingga dia sulit membedakan bahwa kita orang yang berbeda... cih , persetan dengan kembar identik **" jelas Fliqpy jengkel akan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Flippy merupakan kembar identik dan dia bahkan selalu disamakan dengan Flippy.

" _oke cukup debatnya , aku benci beradu argumen denganmu karena pada akhirnya kita pasti akan saling bunuh , bahkan kita bisa mati terbunuh satu sama lain sekarang cukup antarkan Flaky kemari._" Sudah lelah dengan percakapan mereka , Flippy mengubah topiknya ke Flaky.

"**sebelum itu… jawab dulu pertanyaanku sejujur – jujurnya …" kata Fliqpy**

" _mau apa lagi kau …?" _Flippy tidak tahu akan mengarah kemana pertanyaan Fliqpy nantinya.

"**cukup diam dan dengarkan"** balas Fliqpy singkat.

" _baiklah… apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" _Flippy menjawab singkat , tidak mau banyak basa – basi lagi.

" **kau anggap Petunia sebagai apa , dan kau anggap Flaky sebagai apa … hanya itu , sekarang jawab " **Entah apa yang ingin diketahui Fliqpy dengan bertanya seperti ini.

" _cih… apa –apaan pertanyaanmu itu…"_ kata Flippy kesal , bukannya segera mengantarkan Flaky ke apartemennya malah disuruh menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini.

" **kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya… " **balas Fliqpy santai.

"_tch , Petunia adalah kekasihku yang kucintai , dan Flaky adalah Sahabat yang harus kulindungi , puas ?" _jawab Flippy , meski kesal tapi jawabannya adalah benar adanya.

"…**.. oke jangan kau tutup dulu teleponnya… kau sungguh tidak mengerti perasaan wanita ya Flippy" **ucap Fliqpy dengan nada mengejek ,kemudian kembali menghampiri Flaky.

"_apa maksudmu ?"_ Flippy heran atas perkataan Fliqpy barusan.

"**tidak**** ada **** apa – apa … ingat jangan kau tutup dulu teleponnya…. Awas kau** " kata Fliqpy dingin.

" _iya_ " jawab Flippy singkat

**xXxXx**

Ternyata Flippy-lah yang menyuruh Fliqpy untuk mencari Flaky , karena Flippy khawatir akan keadaan Flaky , entah apa motif Fliqpy hingga mau membantu saudara kembarnya itu

_**xXxxX**_

**Flaky POV**

Fliqpy menghampiriku yang masih terduduk ditanah.

"**kau tidak beranjak dari sana sedikitpun , kan'? " **dia berkata , aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, aku tidak mungkin beranjak dari sini apalagi berhadapan dengan orang semacam dia , mana berani aku membantah kata – katanya.

"**bagus , sekarang berdirilah dan ikut denganku…"** ucap Fliqpy , yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagiku.

" a-anu tapi kita mau kemana ?" aku lalu berdri , setelah itu aku bertanya dengan gugup sekaligus takut.

"**ke apartemen Flippy **" jawabnya santai, sambil menyeringai lebar menunjukkan gigi-atau-taringnya yang tajam , membuatku bergidik ngeri , namun jawaban yang ia berikan membuatku terdiam. Kenapa harus kesana ! aku tidak mau kesana ,kalau kesana aku akan terluka karenanya ... melihat Flippy bersama Petunia sudah membuatku cukup terluka, meskipun aku tahu Flippy hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kecil.

Aku hanya terdiam , meskipun Fliqpy sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepanku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah yang belawanan , aku berusaha memberanikan diri-atau nekat tepatnya, lagipula hanya tinggal dua blok lagi kan' ? aku rasa , aku bisa pulang sendiri-atau tidak...

Fliqpy menahanku dia menggenggam tanganku erat , aku lagi – lagi hanya terdiam , dia juga diam , hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mulai bicara lagi**. "ada apa...? mau melarikan diri ? apa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman hey... landak kecil... " ** 'aku tahu aku salah , tapi ke apartemen Flippy adalah hal yang lebih salah' aku bergumam dalam hati , aku hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"..." aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kemudian dia mengangkat daguku , mata kami saling berpandangan , tatapan matanya datar , sementara aku berusaha tidak menatap matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan mataku kearah lain.

"**kau ini tuli atau bisu... kalau masih normal , jawab pertanyaanku ... aku tidak suka menunggu , dan satu lagi , tatap aku ketika aku bicara padamu" **aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa... tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya pada orang macam dia kan ... tapi kalau tidak menjawab dia akan curiga dan malah menyeretku ke apartemen Flippy dengan paksa nantinya. Apa yang harus aku katakan !?

"**masih tidak mau mengatakannya... apa aku harus membuatmu bicara dengan paksa ... hum? Kalaun begitu baiklah ... akan kukabulkan permintaanmu " **sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan , aku bukannya tidak mau bicara ... aku hanya... tidak bisa mengatakannya !

Dia kemudian mendekat , mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku ,Wajah Fliqpy semakin mendekat , tiga inchi ... dua inchi...

Karena takut aku langsung merunduk dan dengan tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya tadi " ak-aku ... ti-tidak i-ingin ke-ke ke apartemen Fli-Flippy ... a-aku ti-ti-tidak mau kesana ! " aku harap Fliqpy tidak marah karena aku bicara dengan nada membentak(sekaligus tergagap).

"**dan mengapa ?... Flaky manisku " **sudah kukatakan suaranya membuatku merinding. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya , dia tersenyum , tapi senyumnya mengerikan.

"disana... ada Petunia... kan' ?" aku berkata pelan. Kualihkan lagi wajahku , sekarang memandangi salju yang turun , tepatnya aku menerawang jauh ... entah apa yang kulihat.

"**iya... lalu ?" **arrrgh.. kenapa dia harus menanyakan alasannya ... aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya , terlalu memalukan jika kujawab 'aku cemburu'. Dia berjongkok disampingku , menunggu jawabanku.

"a-aku... hanya..a-aku tidak b-bi-bisa ... leb-lebih baik..." aku diam sebentar , apa aku yakin akan megatakan ini... entahlah aku katakan saja , aku masih percaya(sedikit) kepada Fliqpy "mu-mung-mungkin , akan lebih baik... jika aku ti-tinggal sementara di apartemenmu..." aku berkata pelan sekali , aku bahkan ragu Fliqpy bisa mendengarnya.

"**apa kau yakin...? kau masih ingat kejadian tadi kan' ? apa yang membuatmu bisa mengambil** **keputusan seperti itu ? tinggal dengan monster sepertiku"... **dia mendengarnya , sekarang apa lagi yang harus aku katakan !?

"aku...tidak... tahu" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan , aku mohon Fliqpy berhentilah menanyakan alasannya , aku sulit menjawabnya dan udara disini semakin dingin ... udara dingin ini menusuk kulitku ... aku melihat sobekan di bajuku , baju ini sudah sobek separuhnya , pantas dingin sekali , aku menggosok – gosokan kedua telapak tanganku , barangkali bisa sedikit membuatku hangat , meskipun hanya tanganku yang hangat.

"**kau tidak tahu... ?"** kulihat dia terdiam cukup lama , lalu kembali bicara sambil menatapku heran , juga menatap sobekan bajuku **"kau ... kedinginan ?"** lanjutnya.

aku terhenyak "huh ?" hanya itu responku yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan dan pikiranku yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghangatkan diri.

"**sekarang aku yakin kau benar – benar tuli"** katanya kesal.

"uh-ti-tidak ... aku-hanya... iya aku ke-kedinginan" hebat Flaky , kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri …. Aku yakin wajahku memerah saking malunya , langsung aku memalingkan wajahku kearah yang berlawanan dengan Fliqpy , terlalu malu untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dia menarik rambutku hingga wajahku tepat berada didepannya. "Oww !" aku meringis "a-ada ap-apa …" lanjutku , sontak aku menundukkan wajahku.

"**apa yang kubilang soal menatap wajahku saat bicara , kau pikir aku ini ada dibawah sana"** gerutu Fliqpy.

"ma-maaf" kataku terbata.

"**cih… sudah lupakan "** katanya sambil memberikan jaketnya padaku**. "pakai itu , dan kita pergi... ke apartemenku-atau tepatnya rumahku " **lanjutnya , aku bisa melihat seringaian lebarnya selagi ia pergi menuju mobilnya yang-kulihat-diparkir di sebuah toko buku , aku heran entah apa yang telah mengubah pikirannya.

"ah- i-iya..." ucapku , mengekor dibelakangnya.

**XxXxX**

Sesampainya di parkiran …

**Fliqpy Point of View**

"**tunggu sebentar… aku akan segera kembali , Flake manisku" **aku sedikit menggoda Flaky , yah kuakui itu menyenangkan ahaha…. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya membuatku tidak merasa bosan.

Aku pergi menjauh setelah menyuruh Flaky masuk ke mobil dan menungguku kembali.

**xXxXx**

aku memasang earphone di telinga kiriku , memastikan bahwa Flippy masih belum menutup teleponnya. Kemudian agak menjauh dari parkiran memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar dan tahu percakapanku ini

"**kau masih disana , Flippy "** tanyaku datar.

"_dari awal…"_ gerutu flippy

"**aku yakin kau mendengar semua percakapan kami" ** kataku santai

"_tentu saja... sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ?"_ hooh... sepertinya dia marah , _i'll pull the trigger _hahaha… yaa… aku akan menarik pelatuknya.

"**akan kujadikan dia mainan baruku... atau peliharaan pertamaku... hahaha...tetaplah siaga dengan teleponmu …aku akan segera kembali " **samar – samar kudengar ia menggerutu kesal ..._too easy to ignite huh? _, terlalu mudah terpancing … aku rasa tidak , setahuku Flippy orang yang cukup _level-headed._

Aku segera kembali menuju mobilku , bisa kulihat Flaky duduk dikursi belakang , hooh.. dia tertidur rupanya ... tapi kemana perginya jaket milikku ?

setelah masuk ke mobil , aku melihat sejenak wajah tidur seorang Flaky , sekali lihat saja aku tahu bahwa dia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak-singkatnya mimpi buruk , terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kelihatan cemas dan ... takut ? heh ! tapi apa peduliku , wajar saja dia mimpi buruk , setelah mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti tadi ditambah diselamatkan oleh monster sepertiku , kurasa mimpi buruknya sudah lengkap haha...

aku mulai mengemudikan mobilku menuju rumahku , tidak seperti Flippy yang hanya menyewa apartemen , aku bahkan membeli rumah , yah alasannya satu , aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah orangtuaku-yang-juga-orangtua-Flipy , tidak seperti Flippy yang selalu disambut hangat oleh ibu dan ayah ... aku berbeda , aku adalah monster yang terbuang , yah mungkin semacam itulah , maka dari itu , aku membeli rumah yang uangnya adalah separuh uang mereka dan separuh uang milikku , cukup adil menurutku mengingat merka memberikan hak penuh atas rumah ini padaku.

Saat mengemudi sesekali aku menengok kebelakang hanya untuk melihat Flaky tertidur, kulihat ia menjadikan jaketku sebagai bantal , jadi itu alasannya ia tidak memakai jaketku ... ketika mataku sampai pada bajunya yang sobek(sobekan yang cukup besar sampai memperlihatkan bra merah muda miliknya) aku sedikit kesal , beruntung aku sudah membunuh para penjahat itu , cih kalau tidak akan kuburu mereka sampai dapat , harusnya dari dulu kubunuh saja mereka.

Tiba – tiba aku teringat Flippy... kukirimkan pesan teks padanya...

From **: evil**

"**kuharap telepon ini masih ada dalam genggamanmu , karena aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"**

Terkirim...

Beberapa saat ... ada balasan dari Flippy

From : Flippy

" _masih dalam genggamanku , tch.. __sekarang apa yang ingin kau beritahukan ?"_

Terkirim...

Kemudian kubalas pesan Flippy

From : **evil**

" **kita bicara lewat telepon , pastikan tidak ada yang mendengarmu"**

Terkirim...

Lalu , teleponku bordering , kuangkat teleponku

"**halo..."** ucapku santai.

"_apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku ?"desis Flippy_

"**huh... kau tidak sabaran ya... kau tahu mereka melakukan telah melakukan sedikit **_**Sexsual harassment**_** kepada Flake" **kataku dengan dingin , mengingat itu membuatku kesal. Bahkan aku belum pernah menyentuh kulit mulusnya dan mengelus rambut panjang nan merah miliknya-tunggu apa yang kupikirkan !? lupakan hal semacam itu Fliqpy... dia hanya mainanmu.

"_cih brengsek... aku yakin kau telah mehabisi mereka kan' ? kalau tidak aku akan memburu mereka_ _dan memberikan mereka kematian yang mereka inginkan_" kata – katanya mirip dengan yang pernah kuucapkan sebelumnya.

"**sudah beres Flippy, dan hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan , sampai nanti, mungkin akan kukirimkan mayat Flake** **padamu hahaha"** untuk terakhir kali aku mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa , kuharap Flaky tidak terbangun.

" _terserah "_ gerutu Flippy.

Cklek piip piip...telepon telah ditutup.

**xXxXx**

Tak kusangka , aku sudah sampai didepan rumah. Kulihat ke belakang Flaky masih tertidur ... apa dia tidak terganggu sama sekali , padahal aku yakin suaraku saat menelpon tadi cukup mengganggu , mungkin dia tertidur sangat nyenyak , mungkin.

Aku keluar dari mobil , lalu membuka pintu yang terkunci. Setelah itu kembali ke mobil untuk menggendong Flaky masuk.

Saat aku hendak menggendongnya , aku rasa ada yang tidak beres , kuletakkan telapak tanganku dikeningnya , benar saja , suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Lansung , aku bergegas masuk menuju kamarku(hanya ada dua kamar , satu milikku dan satu lagi milik seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku , dan dia yang-seorang-lagi membawa kunci kamar bersamanya , jadi yang tersisa hanya kamar milikku) .

Kubaringkan tubuhnya dikasur , lalu kurawat Flaky sebisaku , ayolah merawat orang lain lebih sulit dan merepotkan dibanding merawat diri sendiri.

Aku menunggunya terbangun , karena kebetulan kasur ini berukuran King size , kuputuskan untuk tidur disampingnya ahaha...

**xXxXx**

**Flaky Point of View**

Akh... kepalaku terasa berat dan sakit , pusing sekali ,perlahan aku membuka mata, merasakan ada sesuatu dikeningku , aku langsung mengambilnya , ternyata ini adalah kompres ... eh tunggu kompres ! memangnya apa yang terjadi !?. saat aku melihat ruang sekitarku ... ini bukan apartemenku , juga bukan apartemen Flippy ... lalu ini dimana !? aku mulai panik , kemudian aku melihat ... Fliqpy tertidur disampingku ! astaga ... ini sangat memalukan , aku harus segera pergi dari sini , tapi ketika aku hendak beranjak dari kasur(aku sadar tubuhku masih terasa lemas)...

Grep !

Sebuah tangan memegang erat lenganku.

"**Flake-manis mau kemana ?"** aku menoleh , dan mendapati Fliqpy yang sedang menyeringai lebar , penampilannya masih acak – acakan , karena baru bangun tidur-Hah... tidur !? jadi aku tidur semalaman dengannya !

Aku rasa wajahku memerah , semerah rambutku mungkin, aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan tangan satunya , benar – benar memalukan !

"**Flaky..."** kali ini suaranya dingin dan menakutkan , karena takut aku menoleh perlahan... masa bodoh dengan wajahku yang merah !

"i-ya..." aku menatapnya, kalau dilihat baik – baik ternyata Fliqpy tampan ya-Hey ! apa - apaan pikiran itu !

"**ppfft... ahaha... kau lucu sekali , ada apa dengan wajahmu ? ahahaha " **hah , dia tertawa ? , dia menertawakanku ! , arrgh... dia mengerjaiku , tapi suara tawanya terdengar cukup merdu dan tidak menyeramkan- berhenti berpikir seperti itu ! ingat Flaky kau tahu dia tampan , dan mirip dengan Flippy tapi kau harus ingat dia monst-bukan ! aku tidak mau menganggap Fliqpy sebagai monster... monster tidak akan menolong orang kan' ? aku rasa air mataku mengalir... kenapa aku menangis ? kenapa rasanya sedih sekali... aku ... air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"**Flake ... ada apa ? apa ada yang sakit ?"** kali ini suaranya terdengar khawatir , monster tidak mungkin seperti ini , Fliqpy mengelus lembut kepalaku tiba –tiba aku langsung memeluknya , entah kenapa rasanya dia juga aku membutuhkan sebuah pelukan , dia pasti kaget begitu juga aku , kenapa tiba – tiba jadi seperti ini ?

"ti-tidak a-ada yang sa-sakit... aku baik – baik saja" tidak ada yang sakit memang aku hanya merasa bahwa aku butuh sebuah pelukan hangat .. apa karena aku merindukan mereka ? aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka memelukku , ayah ... ibu... tangisanku semakin nyata.

"**lalu kenapa kau memeluk monster sepertiku juga menangis seperti itu ?"** tanyanya datar , tak kusangka dia juga membalas pelukanku , tapi dia masih menganggap dirinya monster , itu yang membuatku sedih.

"Fli-Fliqpy bukanlah monster ! monster tidak mungkin menolong orang menyedihkan seperti aku... tolong jangan sebut dirimu monster lagi ... kumohon... itu membuatku sedih...aku menangis... karena aku lupa wajah orangtuaku " tidak biasanya aku bicara jelas begini. Dan fakta aku melupakan wajah mereka memang benar , aku tidak punya foto mereka , tidak satupun.

" **hum...jadi karena itu..."** dia mengangkat daguku hingga wajah kami saling **bertemu "benarkah aku ini bukan monster... kalau begitu buktikan kalau aku bukan monster... oh ya kau belum berterima kasih padaku ats kejadian kemarin juga hari ini... " **uh-oh dia kembali menjadi Fliqpy biasanya , suaranya kembali jadi yang dulu , dalam dan kejam namun terdengar manis-oke stop ! cukup sampai disitu Flaky.

"huh ? lalu apa yang k-kau i-inginkan" aku kembali terbata... ya ampun aku harap dia tidak minta hal yang macam – macam.

" **pilih salah satu... kau ingin kujadikan mainan atau peliharaan ?"** pertanyaan macam apa itu , dua – duanya sangat mengerikan ... aku tidak mau jadi mainan , juga peliharaan... tapi aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab " peliharaan" jawabku singkat , saat itu pula aku yakin hari – hari buruk akan menantiku.

" **pilihan yang bagus..."** kemudian dia mengembil telepon genggamnya , menelpon seseorang **" hey , Flippy , coba tebak aku dapat peliharaan pertamaku **" dia kembali menatapku **" namanya... Flaky , bagus kan' ? " , **samar – samar kudengar disebrang telepon Flippy marah kepada Fliqpy dan menggerutu.

Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa esok dan seterusnya aku masih hidup dan bisa merubah _the beast_ menjadi seorang _prince_ yang tampan dan baik hati.

**The End...**

**Hohoho gimana ... gimana ?**

**(A/N :Abal , gaje , Typo(s) hooh pastinya , soalnya gak di-review sama Nita alasannya : ini bikin FF-nya ngebut tanpa lihat ulang dan dalam waktu 12 jam(tapi gak non-stop hehe..) xD / kena dare dari big bro cifer)**

**Cifer : tapi asik kan' ? ada tantangan tersendiri :3**

**Nita : yup O.O7 , oh ya mungkin ada lanjutan dari One-shoot ini , lihat saja nanti**

***kabur bareng big bro cifer :3**

**REVIEW Please... ungkapkan pendapat kalian ya**

**-Nita the lil' sis**


End file.
